Ultraman Tiga X
by Biogoji
Summary: Millions of years ago, The Master of Darkness Gatazona travelled from a different dimension to the Pokémon World and Ancient Kalos. The world was plunged into darkness until Ultraman Tiga put a stop to Gatazona at the cost of being turned into a stone statue. In Modern times Kalos comes under plague from an Age of the Monsters and Calem must become Tiga's host.
1. Prologue

Ultraman Tiga Y

Prologue Ancient Kalos

Tiga stared Gatanozoa down, the Master darkness stared back at him with an evil "grin".

The world had been purged into darkness by the master of darkness Gatanozoa and his minions the plant monster Gijera and his legion of dinosaur like monsters Zoiger.

Gatanozoa had a mind control power over many Pokémon and had transformed them into shadow Pokémon even legendary had fallen to Gatanozoa's control.

Pokémon hid and trembled under Gatanozoa's darkness, however there was one who challenged Gatanozoa.

It was the giant light of Ultraman Tiga Gatanozoa's nemesis, Tiga had pursued Gatanozoa from the dimension he came from.

Tiga quickly destroyed Gijera and managed to best the lead Zoiger, sealing him and the rest of the Zoigers away.

Tiga let out a battle cry and charged at Gatanozoa, The master of darkness fired energy blasts from holes on his shoulders, Tiga jumped over them and went for a jump kick hitting Gatazona dead on but not doing anything to faze him.

Tiga used a hand slash on Gatanozoa but the Master of Darkness felt nothing, Gatazona sent out his tentacles which wrapped around

Tiga switched to his Power type and ripped the tentacles off him, two of the tentacles had large pinchers on them which latched onto Tiga but the giant of life was able to get them off him.

Gatanozoa fired his purification beam at Tiga who quickly took off and changed into his Sky Type, Gatanozoa fired beam after beam but none were faster than Sky Tiga.

Sky Tiga fired Rannlibat Light Bomb at Gatanozoa which hit him right in the head, the powerful attack didn't destroy him but it was the first of Tiga's attacks to actually hurt him, Gatanozoa was also stunned by the attack.

Tiga jumped down to the ground and changed back into his multi type and fired the Zepellion Ray at the stunned Gatanozoa however like the Light Bomb Tiga's signature attack was unable to destroy Gatanozoa.

Gatanozoa let out his evil laugh/roar as his eyes turned red and he grew larger and dwarfed Tiga.

Tiga looked up at the Master of Darkness and charged, Tiga dodged some shoulder blasts and hit Gatazona with a barrage of punches, kicks and chops.

Gatazona fired two eye beams at Tiga which knocked him backwards, Gatazona sent out a tentacle which impaled Tiga's shoulder.

Light poured out of the wound as Tiga dropped to his knees in pain, Tiga gathered energy and fired a powerful colour timer flash at Gatazona which stunned.

Tiga's colour timer began to flash red as Tiga tore the tentacle out of his shoulder, Tiga needed to think of something quickly.

Tiga knew he didn't have enough energy to transform into his glitter form which was his only form capable of destroying Gatazona, Tiga came to a solution he needed to seal away Gatazona.

Tiga fired another Zepellion Ray at Gatazona hitting him again in the head which stunned him, Tiga' colour timer turned a dark blue and it fired out a beam that hit the ground near Gatanozoa which caused a portal on the ground to appear.

The portal began to suck Gatazona towards it but the portal was unable to get him inside the portal, Tiga turned to power type and fired the Delacium light stream at Gatazona to keep him stunned although it did hurt him more than any attack before him.

Tiga grabbed Gatazona and began to drag him towards the portal but despite Power Tiga's strength he was unable to drag Gatazona to the portal.

Gatazona's pinchers bit onto Tiga's legs which made him let go of Gatazona, Tiga tried to get the pinchers off but he was ensured by Gatazona's tentacles which began to move him towards the portal.

Gatazona "smiled" and began to charge up his purification beam, his was finally going to get rid of his nemesis.

Tiga gathered all the strength he had left and managed to rip most of the tentacles off, Tiga grabbed a hand full of them and began to drag Gatazona to the portal.

Gatazona fired his shoulder blasts but Tiga managed to keep dragging him, Tiga swung the tentacles and using all the strength he had threw Gatazona into the portal.

Gatazona roared in anger as he fell into the closing portal but just before it closed he fired his purification beam which hit Tiga and went all the way through his body.

Tiga's eyes went dim as he stopped in place, stone began to cover his body and soon Tiga was a stone statue.

However as the portal closed the darkness that plagued the world left and the Shadow Pokémon turned back to normal.

A large group of Pokémon gathered around the stone Tiga grateful for what the giant of light had done.


	2. Chapter 1 The Begining of the Age

Ultraman Tiga X

Chapter 1 the Beginning of the Age

Kalos Route 15

It was dusk and route 15 was peaceful, the Pokémon were gathering food for dinner however the peace was ended by a loud rumbling, the Pokémon cried in fear and ran, they knew what was behind the rumbling.

The ground spilt open and the ancient monster Golza climbed out of it, Golza let out a mighty roar before stomping his way towards Dendemile Town.

Dendemile Town

The citizens of climbed up to a high point and screamed as they saw Golza making his way to the town, they fled in terror as Golza advanced into the city and smashed a windmill with his tail knocking it down onto a few houses.

Golza stomped a few houses while making his way through the town, The Kalos Air Force had sent out two fighter jets which arrived on the scene.

"This is Eagle 1, Target is in sight it looks like a giant dinosaur firing a warning shot" One of the pilots said before firing a warning shoot at Golza.

Golza roared and fired his ultrasonic beam at the jet destroying it, the other jet opened fire with its missiles and machine gun but the missiles did nothing and the bullets just bounced off Golza's armour.

Golza swiped the jet right out of the sky, before turning his Ultrasonic beam onto a nearby windmill.

The Next Day

Sycamore Pokémon Lab

Calem walked into Professor Sycamore's office where the Professor as well as Calem's friends were waiting for him.

"Ah Calem you're here" Sycamore said looking up from his papers.

"Why did you come me over?" Calem asked.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Trevor asked worried.

"No, why what happened?" Calem said confused.

"A giant creature attacked Dendemile Town last night" Tierno answered.

"What" Calem exclaimed not believing his friend.

"Yes, and the military were powerless to stop it" Sycamore cut in.

"People are saying that it might have something do with the stone statue that they found off the coast of Ambrette town" Serena said while handling Calem a newspaper that had a picture of the stone statute on the front page.

Calem looked at the statue, it looked as if it was made completely out of stone, it had some patterns on its torso and it had orbs for eyes as well as an orb like object on its chest.

"The statue is on display in Lumiose City, we were going to go see it" Shauna said.

Before Calem could say something a loud roar cut through the air followed by screams what sounded and a loud thump.

Outside the lab a large bat like monster had landed not too far away from the lab, people and Pokémon alike ran in fear as the bat creature demolished nearby buildings with his Energy Eye dart blast.

The creature was no other than the Ancient Melba who was an ally of Golza, Melba took flight and rained down his Eye Dart blast upon the streets.

Melba flew towards the Prism Tower which had been quickly evacuated, from the ground many electrical Pokémon combined their electric attacks into one large thunder bolt however the bolt was dwarfed by Melba and when it hit the bat creature it did nothing to phase it.

Melba flew into the tower and knocked it down with ease and to make matters worse there was a loud rumbling and Golza burrowed out from underground and began smashing buildings with his tail.

Melba and Golza met up near the Prism tower before heading towards their target the statue which was none other than the giant of light Ultraman Tiga.

The Kalos Army had sent in Jets and VTOLS that blasted the two beasts with missiles, bullets and lasers but it did nothing to stop the pair of terror.

Meanwhile Calem and the others had been separated in the confusion and chaos caused by the attack, Calem was pretty close to where Golza and Melba were having a fire fight with the Military.

Luckily for Calem the street was nearly save for a few people taking cover in the buildings and the occasional person running by.

Calem heard a cry and looked to see a Skiddo who was lost, Calem went over to it and patted it.

"Come on, let's go" Calem said.

But before they could go, one of Golza's stray ultrasonic beams hit the building that they were under, a large bit of rubble fell towards the ground.

Acting fast Calem pushed the Skiddo away just in time but the rubble fall on Calem and crushed him.

Calem walk up in a strange place, it was all white he thought it was purgatory.

"Am I dead?" Calem said to himself.

"No you are not" A voice said.

Calem turned around to see a figure which was the statute except it didn't look like it was made of stone and it now had colours Purple, Red and white the patterns were golden and the coloured orb looked to be still made of stone.

"Who are you?" Calem asked.

"I am Ultraman Tiga" The statue answered.

"Ultraman Tiga?" Calem said.

"Yes, your name is Calem and I need your help" Tiga said.

"Why?" Calem asked.

"Millions of years ago, the master of darkness Gatazona came to your world, it plunged everything into darkness and turned many Pokémon into Dark Shadow Pokémon, I came to stop Gatazona which I did but I was turned into the stone statue you see" Tiga explained.

"So what do you need from me?" Calem said still confused.

"Golza and Melba are the first in age of the monsters that will destroy your world unless I can stop them, I need you to bond with me and become my human host, I will revive you and grant you the spark lens so you can transform into me at Wii" Tiga said before Calem woke up.

Calem was on top of the rubble with the Skiddo nudging him, Calem looked in his hand and spark a rod like object with wings on its sides it was the spark lens, and Calem stood up and trusted the spark lens into the air.

"Tiga!" Calem shouted as he disappeared into a ball of light that flew to Tiga's statute, Melba was fighting the last of The Kalos army and Golza was inspecting the statue.

The ball of light flew into the orb on Tiga's chest the orb glowed blue and it formed an energy blast that hit Golza right in the chest knocking him down and create a large light which got the people's attention.

"The Statue's back" Sycamore said as he and the others watched on.

The light cleared and the giant of light Ultraman Tiga was back, Tiga got into his fight stance as Golza and Melba faced him.

The two fired their energy attacks but Tiga simply jumped over them and knocked Melba down with a jump kick.

Tiga kicked Golza in the chest, and delivered a chop to Melba's neck, Tiga spun around and hit Golza in the forehead with a chop.

Tiga ducked an Eye Blast from Melba which instead hit Golza, Tiga hit both of them with a spin kick which knocked Melba down.

Golza whacked his tail into Tiga's back and kicked him in the gut, Melba began pecking Tiga before Golza kicked him in the stomach which pushed Tiga back.

Tiga rolled backwards a bit and transformed into his Power mode, he jumped into the air and when he came down clotheslined both Monsters.

Tiga grabbed Golza's ankle and snapped it causing the monster to roar out in pain, Melba got up and flew into the air before slamming into Tiga knocking him backwards.

Golza used this chance to burrow away leaving Melba alone to fight Tiga, Melba using its speed got the upperhand on Tiga and made the Ultra's colour timer flash red.

"Come on fight" Serena quietly said.

Tiga changed to his speed mode and took off into the air and was faster than Melba which allowed him to take Melba down with a kick to the face.

Melba crashed down and Tiga landed, Tiga spread his arms upward and gathered power and then unleashed the ranbalt light bomb on Melba which hit the bat creature right in the chest Melba roared as it exploded.

The people of Lumiose city cheered as Tiga flew off into the air, however there was a young man standing in the shadows.

"So Tiga's back, I'll have to watch this but it doesn't matter, Tiga is no match for Dark Zagi" The Man said as his eyes turned a purple red.


End file.
